


Perennial

by MechBull



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27048601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MechBull/pseuds/MechBull
Summary: Series of unconnected, smutty stories all around the theme of Luke/Reid's anniversary
Relationships: Reid Oliver/Luke Snyder
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LiveJournal on March 12, 2011

“Describe it for me.”

Luke pulled at his hair in distress as he looked into the pan on the stove. How had he messed this up? He had only been trying to mix together a sauce for the –

“Luke?”

“It’s kind of…gray.”

“Gray?” Emma asked.

“Yeah. And, um, clumpy.”

There was a long silence. “Luke,” his grandma finally said, “I think you should start over.”

“I can’t!” Luke exclaimed. “Reid will be home any moment. It took me nearly a half-hour to get to this stage here.”

Emma sighed. “OK. You can make something else. It’s quicker and even a child could make it.”

“Please don’t say that,” Luke said desperately. “It’ll make me feel that much worse when it’s burnt to the bottom of the pan.”

Emma laughed. “I don’t know why you’re going to so much trouble. You know Reid will eat anything. _Anything_.”

“I know,” Luke sighed, resting his hand on his forehead.

“And he prefers simpler stuff.”

Luke smirked as he remembered Reid complaining at a recent hospital fundraiser (“Where is the food?” “You’re eating it.” “This isn’t food! This is…edible money.”)

“I know,” he replied to Emma. “But – I want tonight to be special. It’s our anniversary.”

Emma was silent for a moment. “I can’t believe you’ve been together a year already,” she finally said, her voice choking up with emotion.

Luke smiled. “Grandma.”

“OK. Do you have tomatoes?”

“Yes!”

Luke followed her instructions carefully. Within 15 minutes, he had a decent-looking tomato sauce simmering on a back burner. He thanked Emma profusely before hanging up and beginning to set the table. When everything was ready, he sat down and looked at the table as he smiled in anticipation.

He sat there for another 20 minutes before finally giving in and texting Reid.

_Where are you?_

And it was another five whole minutes before Reid replied. _Drowning in paperwork._

_Can’t you do it tomorrow?_

_Maureen Thomas’s surgery in the afternoon. Want to finish this tonight._

Luke tried to ignore his disappointment. Reid’s job was very important. And it wasn’t like he knew Luke was planning this surprise or anything.

 _You want me to bring you something to eat?_ He typed, already half-planning a smaller version of their "holy fuck, we made it a year!" celebration.

_Don’t bother. I’ll grab something from the cafeteria. Have a good night._

Luke sighed. _Love you ___

___Don’t wait up._ _ _

__Luke stared around the room. Then he cleaned up, putting all the food in the fridge. Luke made himself a sandwich instead, before going into the office and trying to work on some foundation stuff. He wasn’t very surprised when he ended up getting lost in the grant applications and forgetting all about his earlier disappointment. A few hours later, when he finally noticed the time, he shut down his computer and trudged to the bedroom, dropping clothes along the way. He crawled onto the bed, smiling softly as he curled up on his side._ _

__Luke had no idea what time it was when the dip of the mattress and a soft kiss against his cheek woke him up. He moaned, rolling closer to Reid._ _

__“Hi,” he mumbled. “Time is it?”_ _

__“12:30. Go back to sleep.”_ _

__“Food in the fridge,” Luke told him, knowing that Reid was no doubt hungry._ _

__“Mmm. I saw. Tasty.”_ _

__Luke smiled softly._ _

__“You went all out, huh?”_ _

__Luke lifted a sleep-heavy hand and rested it against Reid’s elbow. “Anniversary,” he said._ _

__Reid’s arm stiffened. Luke was half-asleep and his eyes were closed, but he still knew that Reid just panicked. He forced his eyes open and confirmed the look of terror in Reid’s eyes._ _

__“’s OK.”_ _

__There was a short pause, and then Reid began to speak haltingly. “Luke…I’m – ”_ _

__Luke slightly shook his head, never dropping his eye contact with Reid. “I’m not mad.”_ _

__“You’re not?”_ _

__Luke smiled as he woke up more. He shook his head again. “I swear. You warned me and I know you, so it’s not like I expect you to remember these things.”_ _

__Reid stared at him, still obviously skeptical. Luke inhaled and added, “You love me every single day. This year has been the happiest of my life. That’s the important part.”_ _

__Reid lowered his body onto Luke’s, resting on his elbows and burying his hands into Luke’s hair. He looked at Luke’s lips and then back into his eyes. “I do love you. You sap.”_ _

__Luke broke into laughter, tilting his head up to stare at the ceiling as his whole body shook in amusement. He finally focused on Reid again, smiling as he wrapped his hand around the back of Reid’s neck and pulled him into a forceful kiss._ _

__When they separated, Luke stared at him. “Prove it,” he demanded._ _

__Reid raised a teasing eyebrow and then slinked down Luke’s body. He pulled Luke's boxers down with one quick tug and immediately wrapped his mouth around Luke’s cock. Luke hissed, inhaling in sharp pleasure. He placed his hand on the back of Reid’s head, pressing down so Reid took him deeper. Luke writhed as he grew suddenly, achingly hard._ _

__“Ye – yes,” he groaned. “Reid.”_ _

__Reid’s response was a swirl of his tongue followed by strong suction. Luke lifted his free hand to his eyes, involuntarily thrusting up into Reid’s mouth. He teetered close to the edge already, and he clung desperately to his control, not wanting this to be over too soon._ _

__Reid made a soft, approving noise, and Luke cupped Reid’s ears, holding his head still as he fucked his mouth. And then Reid pulled away._ _

__“Flip?” he asked._ _

__Luke nodded, breathing heavily._ _

__“Two slaps,” Reid reminded Luke of their safety warning._ _

__Luke nodded again, and Reid flipped to his back. Luke rolled on top of him, before pushing himself up on his elbows and holding himself just slightly off Reid. He grunted when Reid’s mouth encircled his cock again. He began thrusting, slow and even, slipping further into Reid’s mouth and down his throat with every steady push. Reid moved a hand around, pressing his index finger inside Luke and aiming it directly to the right spot._ _

__Luke lost his controlled rhythm, rocking into Reid with increasingly faster and more erratic movements. He could feel harsh puffs of air from Reid’s nose hit his skin; the opposing ragged breaths in and the squeaks of the mattress produced with every thrust were loud in the otherwise quiet room._ _

__And then Reid swallowed, the muscles of his mouth and throat squeezing and massaging against Luke’s cock. Luke came with a shout, shooting down Reid’s throat. He continued to swallow, taking down Luke’s release. Luke fell forward, moaning as he tried to catch his breath. Reid grunted, and two seconds later, Luke felt two hurried slaps on his ass._ _

__He rolled off Reid. “Sorry,” he slurred._ _

__“No problem,” Reid mumbled in reply, slightly breathless._ _

__Luke blindly reached out, groping around for Reid’s cock. When he found it, and discovered Reid had already come, Luke lifted his head up and stared down at Reid’s body in shock. Then he looked up at Reid, an eyebrow raised. Reid shrugged._ _

__“What can I say? You’re hot.”_ _

__Luke chuckled, pulling himself higher up on the bed and back up to his pillow. He then wrapped his hand under Reid’s arm, tugging softly. Reid got the hint and, with effort, repositioned himself in his usual spot next to Luke. He turned to look at Luke and smiled softly._ _

__“Happy anniversary.”_ _

__Luke laughed shortly, his smile disappearing quickly as he fought exhaustion. “That beats my crappy dinner.”_ _

__“Your dinner was fantastic.”_ _

__“Did it make you come?” Luke asked sarcastically._ _

__“Almost.”_ _

__Luke snickered. Then he cuddled up to Reid, resting his hand on Reid’s stomach and his head on Reid’s shoulder._ _

__“So…can I ask you something?” Reid asked._ _

__“Mm-hmm.”_ _

__“Don’t get mad.”_ _

__“Won’t.”_ _

__There was a pause. “How did you determine when our anniversary was?”_ _

__Luke chuckled. “Good question.”_ _

__Reid kissed the top of his head, and Luke could feel him smile._ _

__“A year ago today,” Luke whispered, suddenly feeling serious and emotional, “you stood in my mother’s house and admitted – well, didn’t deny that you quit your job for me. I think that was the day I knew – I knew this was going to be…”_ _

__“Yeah,” Reid agreed, his voice quiet._ _

__“Yeah.” Luke closed his eyes, feeling warm happiness spread throughout his body._ _


	2. Chapter 2

“Thank God that’s over for another year,” Reid sighed as he led Luke into his office.

Luke didn’t reply. He simply walked directly to Reid’s desk and sat on the edge. He crossed his arms and stared at Reid, a small scowl on his face.

“What?” Reid asked as he sat down in his chair. He tossed a couple folders on his desk and unbuttoned another button at the top of his shirt.

Luke shrugged. “You could have… ”

Reid raised an eyebrow, waiting for Luke to continue.

“You could have given them more. Helen seemed kind of upset that it was so low.”

Reid laughed shortly. “More? From what magical fund?”

“If the hospital needs more money – ”

“Luke!” Reid leaned forward, wiping at one eye as he propped his elbows on the surface of the desk. “I appreciate the thought, but as chief of staff, I actually have to deal with budgets and contract negotiations. I can’t just run to you every single time we’re short a few bucks.”

Luke shot him a quick glare, then sighed loudly. “I know,” he allowed. “But – ”

There was a knock on the door, and Reid turned to it hopefully. Anything to end this conversation.

“Yeah?”

The door opened, and Gretchen leaned inside. “How’d it go?”

Reid smirked. “Five percent raise, two more sick days.”

“Shut up. We agreed on four percent.”

Reid shrugged, and Gretchen shook her head as she left the office again. As the door closed behind her, Luke turned to look at Reid. Reid pretended to be focused on the papers in front of him.

“Reid.”

“Hmm? Oh. You’re still here.”

Luke laughed sarcastically. “Yes, I’m still here. What was that about?”

Reid shrugged.

“Reid.”

“Fine. I _may have_ met with the head nurses in each department last week to…plan out a strategy for playing the board during the contact negotiations.”

Luke looked off to the side, shaking his head in disbelief.

“I was a chess prodigy,” Reid reminded him. “I know tactics and bluffing.”

Luke looked back at him, biting his lip lightly. “I don’t believe you. And why didn't you tell me this?”

"One, because you would have made that face you're making right now. And two, because you can't lie for shit and you would have given everything away at the meeting."

Luke acknowledged this with a nod. "Nonetheless, I'm very proud of you. And I'm sorry for scolding you earlier."

Reid shrugged. “It was entirely self-serving. The nurses stopped being afraid of me long ago, so I actually have to keep them happy now. I blame you.”

Luke grinned as he stood and walked across the office. He turned the lock on the door and faced Reid. Reid raised an eyebrow, feeling a small, anticipatory flare low in his stomach.

“By the way, have I ever told you how amused I am that you and Gretchen have become total work besties?”

“ _Besties?_ ”

Luke smirked as he sat back down on the desk. They stared at each other for a moment.

“I’m glad we’re not going to fight after all,” Luke observed leadingly.

“I noticed you locked the door there, Mr. Snyder.”

“You saw that, huh? My ninja skills are failing me.”

Reid smiled. “So if we didn’t need the privacy for a fight…”

Luke stood up again, stepping closer to Reid. He placed his hands on the arms of Reid’s chair, and he leaned close. When their mouths were barely apart, Luke paused. His breath was light and unsteady, and his pulse was racing. Reid’s eyes dropped, crossing slightly as he stared at Luke’s lips.

“It’s our anniversary,” Luke murmured.

“Really?” Reid asked, smiling softly.

“Mm-hmm.” Luke nodded. “Two years.”

“That…doesn’t feel right.”

“Time flies when you’re having fun?” Luke offered.

“No, I mean it seems like it’s been longer than that.”

Luke didn’t say anything, but Reid could tell by the flash in his eyes and his nervous smile that he had struck upon something. He searched his memory banks and hit on the discrepancy.

“Last year, our anniversary was well before the budget talks. I was reviewing the initial requests that day.”

“That photographic memory of yours is kind of selective, isn’t it?” Luke asked sardonically.

“Luke.”

Luke groaned, pushing off the arms of the chair and standing straight again. “OK, fine. I...may have tweaked the day a bit.”

“Oh?”

“I thought maybe our anniversary should be our first official, you know, public date instead. My dad’s non-wedding to Molly.”

Reid stared at him. “You’re strange, you know that?”

“Do you want to debate this,” Luke asked, “or do you want to fuck me over your desk?”

A pause. “The second one,” Reid declared. He stood up quickly, and Luke laughed.

Five minutes later, he wasn’t laughing. The sensations were too intense to do anything besides moan appreciatively. He was bent over the desk, his chest just inches off the surface and his tie dangling down. Reid had pulled both their pants down and was now grinding against him slowly. Luke could feel Reid’s cock getting thicker and harder; he could feel the tails of Reid’s shirt brushing over his skin. Reid was plastered against him, his chest to Luke’s back, his mouth sucking lightly on Luke’s neck, one hand reaching around him to squeeze Luke’s pec softly. Luke felt trapped in the best possible way, and he pushed back against Reid, wordlessly begging for more.

“Did you bring lube?” Reid growled into Luke’s ear.

Luke shivered, unable to respond with anything but a frantic nod. He shifted his weight to one arm and reached down with the other, trying to find his pocket. His pants were too far down, though, and Reid had to back away from Luke to get it himself. Luke made a small whining noise, which prompted Reid to move even faster. Seconds later, he was back tight against Luke, his weight pleasantly crushing him onto the desk. Luke reached out, wrapping one hand around the far edge of the desk. He thrust lightly, circling his hips as Reid pressed two lubed fingers inside him.

Reid turned his head and took Luke’s earlobe into his mouth. He nibbled on the soft flesh, and Luke grew just that much harder.

“Like that?” Reid asked, his tongue flicking soothingly against Luke’s skin.

Luke exhaled roughly, pressing his forehead against the smooth wood of the desk. “Don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t stop,” he chanted.

He could feel Reid’s smile as Reid added a third finger and twisted slightly to brush them over Luke’s prostate. Luke’s mouth opened in a silent gasp of ecstasy and he scrabbled against the desk, trying to lift one leg onto it but ending up hindered by the fabric of his pants pulling tight.

“Reid. Reid, please.”

“So demanding,” Reid said as he removed his fingers. The catch in his voice belied the teasing, casual tone.

Luke didn’t bother replying since Reid immediately lined up and began to enter him. They had finally stopped using condoms only a few weeks before, and it still was a bit startling and amazing and almost-scary every time he felt Reid’s bare skin sliding into him. He knew it felt the same way for Reid when Luke was inside him, and Luke loved the idea that they shared this secret feeling of connection.

“Love you,” he grunted, hoping that captured everything he meant to say.

Reid pressed one final time, burying himself deep in Luke. He paused, his head resting against the center of Luke’s back. Luke could feel the sweat from Reid’s forehead and the warm air from his irregular breaths seep through his shirt. They held still, both savoring the moment, both afraid to move and end it all.

And then there was a knock on the door. Luke froze, and Reid’s head whipped to the side. If possible, they held even stiller, waiting for the person to move away. At the sound of footsteps leaving, Luke began to chuckle in disbelief and relief. Reid just began to move again.

It didn’t last long after that, not with how far gone Luke already was. He groaned, and he rocked his hips back into every thrust, and he mouthed the smooth surface of the desk. His knuckles turned white where he was gripping the edge. Reid’s movements skipped and stuttered, growing erratic as Luke went wild and primal beneath him. And even still, Reid was the first one to peak; the spurts of come filling Luke were what triggered his own climax.

Neither man moved for a long moment, their harsh breathing filling the room as they tried to calm down.

“Holy fuck,” Reid finally muttered. “I love you like that.”

Luke blindly reached a hand behind him, scrunching it into the curls at the nape of Reid’s neck. “Just like that?”

“All the time,” Reid allowed.

Luke smiled.

“But especially like that,” Reid added.

Luke laughed breathlessly, and Reid slipped out of him. He reached out quickly then, grabbing a few sheets of Kleenex. He wiped at himself, and at Luke’s ass and thighs, at the mess Luke had made on his desk. Luke managed to summon enough energy to pull his pants up and button them. When Reid had cleaned as best he could and straightened his own clothes, they both relaxed again. Reid sat down in his chair, and Luke collapsed on his lap, leaning back against him and nestling his face against Reid’s neck.

“So, the non-wedding, huh? That’s our anniversary?”

“Mm-hmm. You came even though you were tired. You dressed up nicely. You made Molly feel better. You knocked it out of the park with Natalie and Ethan.”

“At least I got laid this time.”

Luke pinched Reid’s thigh, eliciting a small chuckle.

“Your sister thought I was Noah,” Reid observed darkly.

Luke laughed loudly. “Your face was priceless. But then you said ‘Luke and I are together’ and I – I…”

“You swooned.”

“Well, that might be a slight exaggeration.”

“Slight? You went all aflutter. I could see the Dear Diary entry already being composed in your head.”

“I might have found the declaration sweetly touching.”

Reid snorted. “Not enough for me to get any action.”

“Oh my God, get over it.”


	3. Chapter 3

Luke flipped the page of his magazine and then glanced over the top of it at Reid. He smiled to himself, amused and oddly touched at the sight of Reid actually appearing nervous – and letting Luke see it. Luke learned a long time ago that Reid’s confidence in medicine and chess (and, it turned out, the bedroom) was well-deserved, but his self-assured bluster in just about every other aspect of life had at least _a little bit_ to do with the awkwardness and discomfort (and, by extension, learned disdain or apathy) he felt in social situations. Everyone who loved him now – and much to Reid’s dismay, that was a lot of people – had learned to love him in spite of himself.

Luke knew it was that underlying tension or even fear that was causing Reid to flip through his notecards repeatedly. He was certain that the medical content of Reid’s keynote address to conclude the conference that evening would be staggering. The award that Reid was being honored with had been earned and then some. But the mingling afterwards? The fact that Reid would have to at least fake sincerity and graciousness?

It could end up being a disaster.

Luke put his magazine aside. “Do you want to practice on me?”

Reid shook his head. “I have it memorized.”

“I’m sure you do,” Luke observed. “So what’s the problem?”

Reid shrugged.

“Nervous?”

Reid scoffed. “Most of these people won’t even understand what I’m talking about.”

“Hmm. So take a break.”

Reid glanced up at him, and Luke patted the bed next to him invitingly. “Hang out with me a bit.”

Reid focused on his cards again, looking torn.

“You have some time. It helps to take your mind off these things whenever you can.”

Reid swallowed and pinched at the bridge of his nose. Moments later, he threw the cards on the little table and crossed over to the bed. Sighing, he stretched out next to Luke, who rolled closer and started running his fingers lightly over Reid’s chest.

“Sorry,” Reid murmured, his eyes now closed.

“For what?”

“I know I’m not very good company when I’m working. This trip has probably been really boring for you.”

Luke smiled quickly, then leaned in to kiss Reid’s cheek. “I knew this wasn’t a sexy get-away,” he reminded Reid. “I came anyway.”

Reid waggled his eyebrows. “Pretty loudly, actually.”

Luke snorted and he buried his head in the pillow to hide his amusement. Inhaling loudly, he looked up again a few seconds later. “Yes. So. I like watching you work. I like spending time with you. Stop apologizing, OK? It freaks me out.”

Reid turned his head just enough so they were looking in each other’s eyes. He smiled softly, and Luke was powerless to stop his own expression from becoming soppy.

“Besides,” he said, pausing to clear his throat. “I wanted to be together on our fourth anniversary.”

Reid rolled his eyes. “Oh, our anniversary is in April now, is it?”

“Yes, it is.”

“Because four years ago today was the first time we…?”

“Kissed.”

“Ah.”

“In a hotel room in Dallas.”

“How do you remember these things?”

“You don’t remember our first kiss?”

“Vividly. I don’t remember the exact date four years later.”

Luke was silent for a moment. His hand resumed its activity of skimming over Reid’s chest, and on one pass, he snuck his fingers between two buttons. Catching a few strands of hair between his fingers, he tugged lightly. Reid’s gaze turned heated.

“It stuck in my memory,” Luke simply said. “It was my best first kiss.”

Reid chuckled. “Of course it was.”

“It’s kind of fitting, isn’t it,” Luke continued, pointedly ignoring Reid’s comment, “that we’re in a hotel room again?”

“Why do I feel this conversation is going to end a lot more enjoyably than me, alone in bed, jerking myself off over the thought of you in nothing but a towel?”

Luke quickly glanced up to Reid’s eyes, a look of shock on his face. “Is that – I mean, you – ?”

“Got reacquainted with my hand that night? Yes, sir.”

Luke blushed, ducking his head, and Reid grinned. The fact that Luke could still get embarrassed over these things was one of his most endearing qualities. He finally looked back up at Reid, his eyes sparkling and his lower lip trapped between his teeth to stop his smile.

At the same time, he untangled his hand from Reid’s shirt and moved it lower. He worked one-handed to loosen Reid’s belt and unbutton and unzip his pants. Luke slipped his hand between the two flaps, snuck it through the fly of Reid’s boxers and wrapped it around Reid’s cock.

“Mmf,” Reid said, shifting slightly, spreading his legs and just barely thrusting upwards.

“How did you do it?” Luke whispered. “Slow? Soft? Or couldn’t you contain yourself? Did you just tug hard and fast?”

He glanced up at Reid, whose eyes were now closed. He waited for an answer, and Reid licked his lips. “Sl – slow,” he finally said, his voice catching as Luke slid his hand down Reid’s shaft accordingly. “At first. I – I wanted to enjoy it.”

“Was that the first time you thought about me?” Luke asked.

“First time I let myself.”

“How long had you wanted to kiss me?” Luke moved his hand back up, twisting slightly and flicking his thumb over the tip.

Reid groaned, lifting his lower body off the mattress. “Ages,” he admitted. “I couldn’t…stop thinking about it. ‘Bout you.”

Luke smiled, watching in awe as Reid trembled slightly. He just barely squeezed, prompting a soft grunt, and then he moved his hand down and up again, ever so faster.

“I think,” Luke admitted, “deep down, I – I knew it was you at the door. I think I dropped that towel early on purpose.”

Reid opened his eyes and stared at Luke. His expression was glazed over, but still beyond eloquent.

“I was in such denial, but I’m pretty sure some part of me desperately wanted you to kiss me.”

And Reid rolled over, crushing Luke to the mattress as their lips found each other. Luke breathed roughly, shakily into Reid’s mouth, and he forced his hand to continue moving in the same steady rhythm. He pushed back against Reid, turning them to their sides so he had more freedom to stroke Reid.

Luke dragged himself away from the kiss, shivering slightly as he took in the sight of Reid’s wet, red mouth. Then he stared down, watching his hand move beneath the fabric of Reid’s pants.

“What did you…think about that night, after I left?” Reid asked, groaning as he thrust into Luke’s fist. He closed his eyes tightly, burying his face in the dark cave of pillow near Luke’s neck. Luke could feel Reid’s hot breaths striking his skin.

Luke laughed shortly, feeling somewhat embarrassed as he said, “You and that – that bull. Your ass and your thighs and those tight jeans.” He jacked Reid faster, letting the fluid leaking from Reid’s cock ease his movements. “Your warm hands on my cheeks when you kissed me and how you held me after. Your – your – the way you tasted and the way you smiled, and,” Luke breathed out a laugh, “your _teeth_ , and how much I wished you hadn’t backed away before I had a chance to realize what was happening.”

Reid moaned, reaching one hand down and pressing against the back of Luke’s thigh to bring them closer and tighter together.

“I felt so guilty,” Luke said quickly, breathlessly. “I couldn’t believe what I was feeling. I tried everything I could to – to stop, and…I couldn’t.”

“Did you touch yourself?”

Luke shook his head. “No, I – no. I got hard though. I pressed against the mattress, just to feel it, just to try and get some sort of – but I…”

“Oh God,” Reid groaned, shaking and jerking as he spilled into Luke’s hand.

Luke stopped talking then. He focused on stroking Reid through his orgasm and running his other hand up and down his back soothingly. Moments later, Reid finally exhaled sharply and lifted his head. His face was filled with love and pleasure, adoration and shock, and all the things only Luke ever got to see.

“That night,” Luke said, struggling to find the words he wanted to say, “that night, I realized how much I wanted you. How everything we ever did and said to each other had led up to that moment, and how blind I had been. I wasn’t ready yet, to let go of the past and – and…”

Reid nodded, swallowing. Luke huffed out a breath.

“But I didn’t hate that kiss,” he concluded with a grin.

Reid leaned forward, pulling Luke closer and covering his mouth with his own. It was somehow as chaste and simple as that first unexpected kiss had been, and yet passionate and loving at the same time. Luke lifted his free hand quickly, holding it to the back of Reid’s head as he deepened the kiss the way he never had the chance to years before.

Reid’s hand went wandering then, trying to get to Luke’s own achingly hard cock. But Luke shook his head, breaking away.

“Mm-mm, mm-mm. No time,” he said regretfully.

Reid turned, looking at the clock in surprise. “Damn!”

“Later,” Luke sighed. “Later.”

**

“You were brilliant!” Luke crowed, pulling Reid in for a kiss once they were far enough away from the gaggle of neurosurgeons.

“Of course I was.”

Luke turned away, hiding his smirk. He looped his arm through Reid’s as they walked towards the elevator that would take them back to their room.

The night had been long. Despite Reid’s willingness, even eagerness, to explain his work to Luke, the talk had for the most part sailed right over Luke’s head. And so he spent most of the time looking surreptitiously around the room and enjoying the sight of Reid’s colleagues stunned with (probably grudging) admiration, nodding along with certain points. And then, Luke would focus on Reid again, shifting in his chair in the hopes of calming down, his erection never having quite gone away. Reid, in full-on medical genius mode, was scorching hot, and he was all Luke’s.

After the talk and the dinner, they had stood off to the side, near a door in case the crowd in the packed room grew too much for Reid, who by that time was focusing almost entirely on his glass of wine. Luke nursed a glass of no-doubt-overpriced sparkling water, smiling and stepping into the conversations whenever he needed to. People came to them, so it appeared they were being social even as Luke was counting down the moments until he’d finally give in and decide they could leave with minimal damage to Reid’s professional reputation.

If Reid had had his way, they’d already be upstairs, naked and in bed.

And they would be soon, if Luke had _his_ way. He cracked his neck, tired and sore, as they waited for the elevator. It arrived with a beep, and Luke was thankful no one else was there to get on with them. He could stand close to Reid, breathing with him and holding one hand to his lower back while Reid stared at the floor number as it steadily increased.

“I’m glad we waited,” Luke murmured, partly to distract Reid and partly because it needed to be said.

“Hmm? Waited for what?” Reid asked.

“To…start us. I don’t just mean sleeping together. I mean, you know, actually pursuing something. I’m glad we waited.”

Reid turned to look at him, an unreadable expression on his face. Luke smiled quickly, turning serious again almost immediately.

“It was hard,” Luke continued, “and it – that day we got back, from Dallas, I mean, it was like there was this magnetic force and I couldn’t stay more than a few inches apart from you. And then, the day of Noah’s surgery, I almost – I would have…But I’m glad we waited.”

“It was the wrong time,” Reid acknowledged. “I know that.”

Luke shook his head. “It was, but – it wasn’t, either, you know? We should never apologize for wanting each other. I’m just,” Luke sighed loudly, “I’m glad that when we _did_ get together, it was…real, and right, and we were both ready for it, and I didn’t have anything to regret or reproach myself for. I wouldn’t have wanted the _stain_ of that on us.”

Reid nodded slowly, and Luke knew he understood, even though he didn’t reply further. Instead, Reid looked up again. They were only a floor away from their own, and his body relaxed slightly as the elevator dinged and the door opened. They stepped into the hallway, and Reid turned towards their room.

“We’re only a couple hours from Noah,” he pointed out. “Did you want to drive over tomorrow and visit him?”

Luke shook his head. “No. But, if you’re willing, I do want to stay here an extra couple of days.”

“Of course I’m willing. We have an anniversary to celebrate.”

Luke grinned.


	4. Chapter 4

The piercing cry jarred Reid awake. He sat up and rubbed at his eye, fighting a giant yawn. He had lived through years of all-nighters in medical school and 20-hour shifts during his residency and middle-of-the-night pages that were as frequent as ever, even though a good portion of his time was now annoyingly spent dealing with hospital administration. Despite all that experience, he had never in his life been more tired than he had been the last few weeks.

Reid sighed, throwing the covers off and starting to climb out of bed.

“I’ll get him,” Luke mumbled, reaching out and hooking his hand around Reid’s thigh.

“It’s my turn,” Reid reminded him.

“’s OK. Go back to bed.”

“You sure?”

“Mm-hmm.”

Reid half-heartedly considered protesting, then fell back against his pillow. Luke left the room, stretching his arms behind his head with a small grunt. Reid closed his eyes, breathing deeply as he skirted the edges of sleep. Within a few moments, though, he could hear Luke’s soft voice over the monitor, talking to their son.

Reid smiled as he rolled to his side and turned the volume dial on the baby monitor up. With any luck – yep, now Luke was singing. Luke tended to bring out the golden oldies, while Reid learned with Jacob that kids had a strange fondness for pop. They had something of an unspoken competition going to see who would mess up the lyrics of any particular song first.

The sobs were dying down now, as Luke soothed the baby back to sleep. Reid knew that he too should attempt to fall back into that state, if for no other reason than because Luke would be back soon, and he’d roll his eyes if he saw Reid hadn’t taken advantage of Luke’s volunteering to get out of bed.

And a few minutes later, Luke was back, sneaking into bed carefully, as if he hadn’t learned in the past several years that Reid could never sleep through the shifting and squeaking of the mattress. Reid rolled closer to him, wrapping his arm low around Luke’s waist and snuffling into his neck and shoulder. Luke wrapped his hand loosely around Reid’s forearm, and Reid could _feel_ his smile in the dark room.

“He OK?” Reid mumbled.

“Sleeping like a baby,” Luke replied, a teasing lilt in his voice. “Why aren’t you?”

Reid grunted. After a moment, he added, “Don’t think I’m getting him twice just because you did. You forfeited that turn.”

Luke chuckled as he ran his hand up and down Reid’s arm. Reid tried to suppress the shiver he felt as the hair on his skin stood up.

“I know,” Luke agreed. “I don’t mind. It was a special occasion.”

“What’s that?”

“Our anniversary,” Luke whispered.

There was a long pause. Finally, Reid admitted, “I’m too damn tired to even pretend I know what event in our epic romance history you’re talking ‘bout now.”

Luke snickered. And then he shifted, rolling to his own side and placing his hand on Reid’s cheek as he stared into his eyes.

“Six years ago,” Luke began, almost sounding like he did when he told Rob a bedtime story, “you were getting ready to catch the first available flight back to Texas.”

Reid narrowed his eyes, but he held off on commenting.

“I saw you talking to Katie and Jacob in Old Town. You were exchanging goodbye gifts.”

“That day you spied on us?” Reid finally asked.

Luke ducked his head, laughing quietly. “I wasn’t spying; I was – ”

“Spying.”

“OK, yes, but only because – ”

“Stop right there,” Reid said, waking up slightly. “You’re so full of shit. The only thing you were concerned about back then was ‘what was best for Noah.’ How is that day in any way our anniversary?”

“Let me talk,” Luke said, mock-scolding.

Reid sighed long-sufferingly. He nodded to indicate Luke should continue.

“I was watching you and Katie ( _“Spying,” Reid muttered_ ) because I had never seen you like that before. It never dawned on me that you could be so…loving. And friendly and human. I’m not sure I had ever seen you genuinely smile. All I talked about that day was Noah, but all I could _think_ about was you. I started to see you in a new light; I’m pretty sure it was one of the first steps down the path that led to me falling in love with you.”

Reid smiled. He lifted a hand to Luke’s cheek and pulled him into a soft kiss. Luke beamed at him when they separated.

"Oh. Also, you came out to me that day, and I had to admit, to myself at least, that any attraction that might have existed had the potential of actually going somewhere," Luke added flirtatiously.

"I really wish you had let me prove to you how very gay I was," Reid mused.

“ _Anyway_ ,” Luke continued, ignoring him. “I thought it would be a good choice for this year’s anniversary. After all, I guessed then that you would be a great – and might I add, unbelievably sexy – father. And I was right.”

Reid grinned. “Somewhat ironic, considering I haven’t had sex since I became a father.”

The mood in the room suddenly shifted as Luke pulled himself closer to Reid. When he spoke, his voice was deeper, slower, and Reid felt blood rush to his cock.

“Want to do something about that?” Luke asked.

Reid exhaled sharply, then nodded.

“You sure?” Luke teased, and Reid stared at Luke’s teeth glinting in the relatively dark room. “You were pretty tired earlier.”

“I’m sure,” Reid replied gruffly, pulling Luke into a kiss.

Luke moaned and rolled on top of him, already circling his hips on top of Reid’s hardening cock. Reid lifted his hands and buried them in Luke’s hair. They broke apart for a moment, and Reid gasped into Luke’s mouth. He tightened his fists, pulling at Luke’s hair, and Luke exhaled shakily in response. He pressed down harder, rolling and rocking his hips in even tighter circles.

“Don’t know, really,” Luke grunted out, “if I have enough energy for…anything more than this.”

Reid shook his head quickly, lifting his hips up to thrust back against Luke. “This is good; this is perfect.”

“Yeah, perfect,” Luke agreed breathlessly.

He threaded his fingers through Reid’s hair and leaned down, capturing him in another searing kiss. Luke was already rock-hard and leaking, and Reid wasn’t that far behind. It had only been a few weeks since the birth, since the last time they had done anything like this. But it seemed like it had been forever.

“Missed this,” Luke murmured, thrusting harder and faster into the groove of Reid’s groin. “Missed you, missed us.”

Reid was well beyond a vocal response, and he merely nipped at Luke’s lower lip instead. Luke jerked and moaned at the sharp and unexpected, yet brief, pain, before deepening their kiss again. Reid pushed up against him suddenly, flipping them both to their sides. He pressed his palm against Luke’s lower back before sliding his hand down to cup and knead Luke’s ass, his fingers slipping inside the crack. Luke groaned, and he squeezed his own hand between their bodies. He fumbled slightly until he found where their cocks were lined up and rubbing against each other, and then he quickly wrapped his fist around them both. Reid thrust wildly into the small channel Luke made, and he listened to the noises coming almost involuntarily from Luke. He knew they were both close, so close.

He broke the kiss, tilting his head to suck at Luke’s neck instead. He could feel and hear Luke battling for breath, dragging in heavy gulps of air. Luke tensed, spilling over suddenly. The shuddered exhalation against Reid’s skin, the seed spreading between them in Luke’s grip, the shake of Luke’s body against him – and Reid was coming too.

After a moment, Reid sighed and rolled to his back again. Luke flopped next to him, breathing heavily.

“Not bad for someone’s old man, huh?” Reid managed to ask.

Luke barked an incredulous laugh. “I really want to make a DILF joke right now.”

“Please don’t.”

Luke turned his head and stared lovingly at Reid. When Reid finally met his gaze, Luke smiled. “Happy anniversary,” he said.

Reid tried to roll his eyes but discovered he was too exhausted to even do that. “Still think that’s a bit of a stretch.”

Reid felt the bed shift as Luke shrugged. “It did what I wanted it to.”

Reid burst into laughter. “The strange thing is, after six years, you still seem to think you need to somehow trick me into sleeping with you.”

“Makes it more fun,” Luke muttered, a Cheshire cat grin on his face as his eyelids drooped and finally closed.


	5. Chapter 5

_Go home._

Reid stared at the text from Katie in confusion. Finally, he just pocketed his phone and turned back to the document on his computer screen. Moments later, however, his phone buzzed again.

_Seriously, unless you have an emergency, go home. Pick up some flowers or something too._

And with that, Reid’s heart started to pound. A cold drop of sweat trickled down his back as he tried to figure out what Katie was trying to tell him.

 _What did I do?_ He sent back to her.

 _LOL!_ The reply came a few seconds later. _Nothing. I just picked up Rob, and it looks like Luke has quite the romantic evening planned._

Reid grinned, breathing out sharply as he relaxed. Apparently, he wasn’t in trouble. And apparently, he was going to get some. A perfect ending to an otherwise annoying week. Reid stood, bending slightly to grip the mouse as he saved his work and shut down his computer. Then he sent a quick _Thanks for the heads-up_ to Katie and grabbed his coat.

Reid walked out of his office door and held up one hand palms-out towards his assistant. Before he could even begin to rattle off the list of things on his to-do list, Reid said brusquely, “I’m calling it a week. See you Monday.”

“Oh…OK.” The shock and confusion were evident in the reply.

Reid whistled as he took the stairs down two at a time. As he rounded the corner between the second and third floors, one final text came from Katie.

_Don’t tell him I told you! It’s probably supposed to be a surprise…_

**

Luke did a truly hilarious double-take as Reid walked into the kitchen. His hand slowed mid-stir, and he stared at Reid in questioning disbelief. Reid stepped closer to the stove and held out the handful of flowers he picked up; Luke took them cautiously, almost as if he were afraid they were going to bite him.

“You’re home early,” Luke finally observed.

Reid shrugged. “Took the rest of my shift off.”

Luke rolled his eyes, turning away from Reid and focusing again on whatever he was cooking. “Katie called you.”

“Texted, actually,” Reid replied.

Luke looked at him, and Reid shot back a wink. He walked across the kitchen towards the dining room. The table was set, and there were some candles waiting to be lit. Reid dug through the drawer of the side table, pulling out a book of matches. He struck one and began to light the candles. Once two were finished, he glanced up at Luke again.

“So what’s the occasion?” he asked.

Luke grinned. “Anniversay.”

“…Of course it is,” Reid replied, snickering.

Luke removed the pot from the burner, placing it off to the side to cool. He turned the heat off and then sauntered over to Reid. Wrapping his arms around Reid’s neck, he smiled at him. Reid inhaled slowly, putting his own hands low on Luke’s waist and focusing completely on Luke’s lips.

“And, let’s see, eight, right? Eight years ago today, we…?” Reid finally asked.

Luke glanced down quickly, then back up at Reid with a quirky smile. “Met,” he said simply.

Reid made a face of astonished realization. “It was the day I first set foot in this godforsaken – ”

“Reid.” Luke scolded, playing his part in this long-familiar conversation.

“The day you blackmailed me and forced me to stay here.”

“That was the judge. And later, Katie and Bob. I had nothing to do with it.”

“Be honest.”

“Are you saying I had something to do with it?” Luke’s grin was damn near blinding. He could barely even speak with his mouth stretched as wide as it was.

“Well,” Reid allowed. “Maybe not that first day. I couldn’t get out of here fast enough. Of course that had a little something to do with you too.”

Luke tilted his head, waiting.

“I wanted you so bad, I could barely even think.”

Luke snorted. “You hated me,” he reminded Reid.

“What does that have to do with fantasizing about the two of us fucking each other senseless?”

Luke blushed a bright red, and he ducked his head, touching his forehead against Reid’s clavicle quickly before looking at Reid again. “You’re so…I don’t even know what to say to that.”

“You know how hot I find your Luciano side,” Reid said saucily.

“I know. Believe me, I know.”

“I just couldn’t decide,” Reid continued, “as I was trying to get away from you, whether I wanted to take you and take back some control… Or if I wanted you to continue dominating me like you had that entire day.”

Luke’s eyes widened slightly and his breath turned shallow. Reid smirked, reaching a hand down to cup Luke.

“Like that idea, hmm?” he murmured.

Luke looked over his shoulder towards the kitchen.

“It’s what the microwave is for,” Reid reminded him quietly.

Luke faced Reid again. He licked his lower lip. “On the couch. Now. Take off your clothes.”

“Yes, sir,” Reid breathed out.

He moved quickly, stripping as Luke practically bounded out of the room in search of lube. As soon as Reid was naked, he stretched out on the couch, stifling a moan as his cock came into contact with the rough fabric. He reached over to grab a throw pillow, which he snuck beneath himself. He rotated his hips slightly, just barely thrust, and he sighed in relief.

He turned his head to the side when he heard Luke come back into the room, and he forced his eyes open. Luke was standing near the couch, staring hungrily at him as he unhooked the top buttons of his shirt. Reid made a disapproving noise, and Luke hesitated. He raised a questioning eyebrow.

“Keep your clothes on,” Reid said.

“Really?”

“Yeah. Makes it hotter. Me, naked and helpless. You, not even bothering to get undressed.”

Luke shrugged, even as he fought a smile. “’Kay.”

And then he was on top of Reid. His clothes brushed along Reid’s already overly-sensitive skin. His lips traveled across Reid’s shoulder and spine and lower back. Once he realized Luke’s intention, Reid turned his head into the pillow to muffle his moan. Luke had confessed once, years ago, that, physically, this isn’t his favorite thing to do. He doesn’t _hate_ it, and he’s a dirty hypocrite because he loves when Reid does it to him, but he just doesn’t enjoy it as much as he enjoys, say, sucking Reid’s cock or finger-fucking him. Emotionally, however, it ranks high on Luke’s list of things to do in bed. Because Reid adores it. When Luke slinks down his body and covers him with his mouth, Reid falls apart; he begs for more, open and trembling and vulnerable while Luke’s tongue slides into him. And if Reid’s willing to give himself up to Luke so readily, willing to let Luke break him, then Luke’s more than eager to do this for him. They discovered long ago how to be experts in the give-and-take of this relationship.

Every single time Luke rimmed him after that conversation, Reid remembered Luke’s voice, hesitant despite the clear confidence and love in his eyes. He appreciated the act all that much more, even though he could never put into words how it made him feel. Usually all he could manage was a _ngh_.

Luke’s tongue breached him, quick and steady, bringing Reid back to the present. Luke pointed his tongue, driving inside of Reid, and then he relaxed, lapping at the skin. He added his fingers, and the occasional nibble of his teeth. Reid could barely stand it. He gripped the arm of the couch and panted into the cushion. He rocked his hips forward into the pillow beneath him, then pushed back against Luke’s face, demanding more.

Reid called out, lifting his head as Luke managed to find a rhythm and angle that made him see stars. Sweat trickled down his face and into his eyes; Reid blinked quickly against the sting. He arched his back, groaning. And then Luke pulled away, just long enough to make Reid whimper. He spit, coating Reid’s hole before pushing his tongue in again. Reid fell forward, chanting nonsensically as he came.

Before Reid's orgasm stopped, Luke changed positions, pressing his already-lubed cock into Reid. Reid gasped, becoming even more boneless with pleasure, while Luke mercilessly pounded into him. Luke was past being concerned about Reid, and he focused solely on seeking his own climax. Reid mouthed and bit the cushion below his face, and he reached one hand behind himself, trying to grab hold of Luke’s thigh. Luke slapped at him and then leaned forward, taking both of Reid’s hands and holding them immobile against the couch. Reid moaned, the sound nearly inaudible beneath the slap of skin and the rough noises torn from Luke’s throat.

Luke’s orgasm almost took Reid by surprise. It was powerful and long, with the aftershocks finally dwindling and stopping while Luke lay on top of Reid, breathing heavily and sliding one hand up and down Reid’s side.

“Wow,” Luke managed to say.

Reid laughed, still somewhat in shock. He turned his head to the side and exhaled.

“Definitely reason enough to stay in town.”

Luke pinched him half-heartedly.

**

Reid stretched as he walked back into the living room, now dressed in jeans and a sweatshirt. Luke had straightened his own clothes after he cleaned himself up a bit and was now sprawled on the couch, looking tired and comfortable and ridiculously happy. His head lolled and he grinned up at Reid.

“Hi.”

“Hi, yourself.”

Reid dropped next to Luke, making a small, contented noise as Luke immediately snuggled against him. And while Reid would have been happy sitting there in comfortable silence, he could tell that Luke’s mind had suddenly started working overtime. When Luke reached out and walked his fingers over Reid’s chest, he simply confirmed that.

“Hmm?” Reid asked.

Luke inhaled and shrugged simultaneously. And Reid knew, as if he could somehow read Luke’s mind, that this was about Luke's past. The insecurities that lingered and sometimes - usually when Luke was picking at old scars or, rarely, when they fought - reared their head. He braced himself so he didn’t jump up to catch a flight out to California just to punch Noah.

“Before,” Luke finally said, “with – with Noah, I never really felt secure, you know? I never knew what would set him off or cause us to break up. And with you, I can _want_ things. I can be submissive or demanding. In bed or otherwise. We’re there for each other; we let each other in. I’m not afraid to just be myself, because I know that you won’t…judge me or leave me or take advantage… I know that you’ll always support me. Even when we argue or disagree, I know that you love me, every part of me. Even - even the Luciano part.”

Reid was silent for a brief moment. Then he simply agreed. “Yes, I do.”

Luke twisted to look up at him. “I love every part of you.”

“Why wouldn’t you?” Reid asked, grinning.

Luke broke into laughter, shaking his head. “I have no idea sometimes why I do, actually.”

Reid’s grin grew wider. He put a hand to Luke’s cheek to hold him still, and he planted a big kiss on his lips. When he pulled back, Luke’s smile was sincere and full of love. Reid patted the cheek in a light slap, then he stood up.

“I’m hungry,” he announced.

Luke’s laugh followed him as he walked into the kitchen.


	6. Chapter 6

Luke thanked the ridiculously young barista at Java as he took his cup of coffee and stepped away from the counter. He plodded away, heading towards his usual table (one of them, at least). It was only 11:00, but he was exhausted. Rob screamed bloody murder when he dropped him off at preschool, and then he had a conference call for the shipping company, and then he had to reject two grant proposals for the foundation, which always made him feel horrible. All in all, a pretty busy morning.

Luke sighed, propping his chin on his hand as he closed his eyes and tried to relax. He had all of a moment to himself before there was a masculine-sounding throat being cleared next to him. Luke struggled to open his eyes, but the person spoke before he managed it.

“This seat taken?”

Luke’s eyes opened, and a smile sprung to his face. His morning was suddenly looking much better.

“Be my guest,” he murmured.

Reid pulled the seat out by wrapping his foot around the leg of the chair. He sat down, fiddling with his cup and looking at Luke with a teasing smirk.

“Come here often?” he asked, dropping a flirtatious tone into his voice.

Luke grinned widely, and he began to trace his finger around the rim of his coffee cup. “Often enough. With my husband, usually.”

“Damn. I guess I can take a hint,” Reid said, pretending he was about to stand.

Luke reached out quickly and wrapped his hand around Reid’s wrist. “Wait,” he said.

Reid raised an eyebrow.

“He’s supposed to be at work right now. What he doesn’t know…I mean, there’s no harm in a cup of coffee, right?”

Reid smirked, settling comfortably. Luke kept his hand where it was, and when he stroked his thumb lightly over the skin on the inside of Reid’s wrist, Reid shivered at the sensation. He glanced up and felt goose bumps rise at the heated expression in Reid’s eyes.

“So,” Reid said. “It seems like you’ve had a stressful morning.”

Luke laughed, nodding. “Very stressful. I needed this,” he replied, holding up his coffee cup.

Reid’s eyes softened momentarily as he flashed Luke a quick, supportive smile. Which quickly turned teasing. “Is that going to be enough stress relief?”

“What are you suggesting?” Luke asked, the over-the-top seduction back in his voice.

“A little – ” Reid glanced at his watch. “Late-morning delight.”

Luke chuckled and raised an eyebrow. “You wanna run home for a quickie?”

“And risk being caught by your husband?” Reid asked with a fake gasp.

He stood, offering Luke his hand. Luke allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. They walked out of Java together, and Luke tucked himself close against Reid.

“Wagon Wheel charges by the hour, if you want to make this little game more authentic,” he pointed out wryly.

“Wagon Wheel also – ”

“Violates several state sanitation codes every year.”

“Not even the thought of seeing you naked on their dirty, used sheets…”

“Sexy.”

“Lakeview?”

“You’re serious?”

Reid merely turned and kissed the side of Luke’s head. Luke smiled contentedly.

“OK,” he agreed.

“ _Awesome._ ”

**

Luke hummed as he followed Reid down the second-floor hallway of the Lakeview. Judging by the looks Reid kept shooting him, he was having trouble recognizing the song. Probably because Luke kept breaking into laughter.

“What is that?”

“Pink Panther,” Luke replied, laughing louder.

Reid stopped and turned to him, even more confused. Luke shrugged.

“You and your secret reservation here. It’s so...stealthy.”

“You couldn’t go with James Bond or something? The Pink Panther doesn’t really scream sex appeal to me.”

“How about Inspector Gadget?”

Reid shook his head and started walking again.

“I can’t believe you booked a room _before_ you came to find me. Pretty confident in your seduction abilities, huh?”

Reid didn’t dignify that with a response. Instead, he stopped outside of the corner suite and inserted the key into the door. He turned and stared as sexily as possible at Luke as he opened the door with a flourish. Luke blinked.

He walked into the room, turning slightly as he took in the bottle of champagne, the candles ready to be lit, and freaking rose petals on the bed.

“Rose petals?” he finally asked.

“Apparently, it’s a package deal,” Reid replied, his nose crinkling in distaste.

Luke guffawed as he turned to face Reid. “The Sex Tryst Deal?”

Reid shook his head, fighting a smile. “The Anniversary Celebration Deal.”

“What?” Luke asked, narrowing his eyes in suspicious confusion. “It’s not our anniversary. Did you _lie_ to the concierge?”

“No,” Reid replied, laughing. “And it was actually your mom, who’s taking care of Rob tonight, by the way. I really hope she wasn’t the one who set this all up. Although I wouldn’t be surprised.”

Luke blinked once, then shivered exaggeratedly. “This is your idea of foreplay? Talking about my mother?”

Reid sighed. He closed his eyes momentarily, then stepped closer to Luke. Wrapping his arms around Luke’s waist, he stared at him intensely. “Let’s start over. Happy anniversary. I’m surprising you with an afternoon and night here with no cooking, cleaning or kid. Now, let’s get naked.”

“It’s not our anniversary,” Luke repeated emphatically.

Reid ignored him and began unbuttoning Luke’s shirt. “Have to do everything myself,” he complained.

“Reid,” Luke said leadingly.

“If you can change the date every year,” Reid replied loudly, talking over him, “just so you can say you remember and I don’t – ”

Luke’s mouth dropped open. “That’s not why,” he replied in outrage. Perhaps too much outrage, and Reid raised an eyebrow.

“Entirely,” Luke admitted.

“Mm-hmm.”

“OK, fine then. How is this our anniversary?” he asked, a challenging tone in his voice.

“Ten years ago,” Reid replied triumphantly, “You said three little, life-changing words to me.”

“Oh, yeah,” Luke breathed out. Reid was pretty sure if they were in a cartoon, little hearts would be circling around his head. “That was September, wasn’t it?”

Reid nodded. “I’ll never forget it. We were in Java, and you looked at me and said, 'Reid, I’m ready.'”

Luke did a double-take. “What?”

“And then you proceeded to _blow my mind_. Not at Java, of course. You waited until we made it back to the old apartment.”

Luke exhaled in annoyance and tried to pull away from Reid. Reid held him tight though, barely lasting two seconds before he lost his straight face. “You might have said some other things earlier that day too.”

“If I could take it back now, I would,” Luke grumbled, and Reid nearly shouted in laughter.

“I might have said some other things earlier that day too.”

The fight went out of Luke, and he smiled as he rocked closer to Reid. He slid one hand up Reid’s chest and sighed. “Chris was going to live, thanks to you. Everyone was so happy, and you were just – _high_ with victory. All returning hero. You were quite possibly the sexiest and most irresistible I’ve ever seen you, and I couldn’t even dream of waiting any longer.”

“That’s why I did it, you know,” Reid said, nodding solemnly. “I was hoping it would get me laid. In fact, that’s why I became a doctor in the first place.”

“I figured,” Luke replied, equally serious.

“So, anyway,” Reid concluded with a shrug. “Happy sexiversary.”

Luke shook his head and pulled Reid into a kiss. Before he knew it, Reid had him on the bed on his back and his shirt entirely unbuttoned. Luke pushed his husband off him for a moment, and he breathed heavily.

“Aren’t we going to light the candles?”

“No.”

“Play some soft music?”

“Shut up and – ”

Luke pulled him down into a kiss. Reid took it as invitation to kiss Luke’s entire body. By the time he made it to Luke’s left calf, Luke was already close to coming from those simple caresses alone. Luke forced his eyes open and stared at the ceiling as he panted. Reid moved to the other leg, using his tongue to trace a path from Luke’s ankle to the back of his knee. Luke bit his lip, moaning as he arched his back. Falling back to the bed, he looked down his body and refocused on Reid.

Reid glanced up, offered him a quick smile, and returned to his task. Luke sighed, closing his eyes and tilting his head to the side. He waited a few more moments, and then reached one hand down. Tangling his fingers into Reid’s hair, Luke tugged. When there was no response, he pulled even harder. Reid chuckled softly, finally sliding up Luke’s body and lowering himself onto Luke.

Luke’s breath caught in his throat as Reid thrust softly, grinding into his cock. His breath shuddered and he turned his face closer to Reid’s neck. Luke licked his lips, then leaned closer, pressing his lips against Reid’s skin in an open-mouthed kiss.

“Reid,” he whispered. “Reid.”

Reid pulled back, turned his head and blindly caught Luke’s lips with his own. The kiss was passionate, heady; Luke moved one hand up to Reid’s cheek, his fingernails digging against Reid’s scalp and behind his ear. He could feel Reid stretching, reaching out to the bedside table to grab the waiting lube. Moments later, Reid shifted, dropping his arm low and hooking it under Luke’s thigh.

Luke took the hint, spreading his legs wider. He groaned as Reid’s fingers slid inside him, filling him, and he clenched around them, trying to keep them inside so he could hold onto the sensation. But Reid began to move, rubbing inside him, twisting and stroking his fingers, pressing against Luke’s prostate. He added a third and a fourth, and Luke whined in impatient pleasure.

“Now, now, now,” he begged.

Reid propped himself on his elbows, and after a moment, Luke opened his eyes. Reid was staring down at him, his expression full of love and a soft smile on his face despite the strain visible around his eyes and in the set of his forehead.

Reid shifted his weight, lifting one hand to brush Luke's hair back. “I love you.”

Luke pressed his lips together briefly, and he reached his own hand up to the side of Reid’s face again. He held his gaze a moment longer.

“Reid,” he said, reverently.

Reid pressed inside him, and Luke exhaled sharply, losing the contact as his eyes fluttered shut.

“I love you too,” he added breathlessly.

They moved together, slowly and steadily. Luke lifted his hips to meet each of Reid’s regular, deep thrusts. He held him tight and close, his palms pressing against Reid’s shoulder blades. Luke let out a small moan, prompting Reid to groan and slide a hand down Luke’s body. He fit it between the two of them, wrapped his palm around Luke’s cock, and just barely squeezed. Luke thrust up, and his breath shuddered just before the rest of his body did. He came, his release erupting out over Reid’s fingers.

“Oh God, oh God,” Luke called out.

Reid took that as his cue to increase the speed and force of his own movements. Hiding his face in the pillow next to Luke’s head, Reid grunted nonsensically as he rocked in and out of Luke’s ass, his hips moving unceasingly. Luke squeezed his thighs and hooked his feet together behind Reid’s body, trying to hold him inside his own. Reid buried himself deep, and his body jerked as he came.

After a few moments, Reid slid out of Luke and fell to his side with an exhausted exhalation. He licked his lips a few times, then finally forced his eyes open to stare at his husband.

Luke looked back at him, his expression slightly dazed as he tried to recover from his own orgasm.

“A whole night together?” Luke asked softly. “Just the two of us?”

Reid nodded, still breathing heavily. Luke smiled; he rolled closer to Reid, hooking an arm and leg around him as he tried to find a comfortable position.

“Good. Need to rest a little before round two.”

Reid nodded again. “You are ten years older now. Can’t expect you to have the same stamina you did when I first seduced you.”

Luke broke into laughter. “You’re lucky you gave me a hell of an orgasm just now, mister.”

Reid buried his smile in Luke’s hair, quickly suppressing it when Luke backed away and tilted his head to look up at him. Luke lifted a hand and ran his fingers over the crow’s feet at the corner of Reid’s eye and through the graying hair at his temple.

“You’re also lucky you’ve aged well.”

Reid smirked knowingly. Luke couldn’t hold his mock serious face for long, though, and his grin appeared.

“How’d you remember?”

“Hmm?” Reid asked, confused by the change of subject.

“Today’s anniversary. How did you remember?”

“Oh. Chris had to schedule an annual check-up.”

“Ah.”

“And that reminded me of the most important, meaningful, romantic…”

Luke lifted his eyebrow.

“Orgasm I’ve ever – ”

“Shut up,” Luke interrupted, laughing.

Reid turned serious. “It was the first time I ever said it, you know.”

“I know,” Luke confirmed.

“It was the first time I ever felt it.”

“I know.”

They smiled widely at each other, and the memory was so vivid, Luke could almost feel the sun shining down on them in the parking lot that day. He inhaled and blinked slowly.

“I never stopped feeling it,” Luke told Reid sincerely. “I’ve loved you every day for the last ten years.”

Reid grinned. “I know.”


End file.
